Glamourous Ignorance
by 13slasher13
Summary: What happens when you love someone, they don't know it and you would do anything? What if that person was in danger for your reasons and the only way for that person to survive is for you to fall? Here's a story of a Vulpix and Glameow who go through it.


**Warning: **This story is suggested for viewers of 18, while this chapter may not have anything sexual and only a small bit of violence and constriction... i warn that the future chapters of this story will become more *intimate* and *violent,* so be **aware **story that this story will contain adult stuff...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or claim to own it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo...

* * *

**Glamorous Ignorance**

**Chapter 1**

The winds passed by in the haze of a mist in this damp morning, making whoever travelled in the fog that hovered over the forest get lost. It had been like this for a week now, making all the Pokémon who lived in it scared, disorientated and clueless on what to do, except the ones who loved this weather and still went about their daily lives.

For Glamour, she was lying next to a friend that let her stay in his den he had since his mother left him on his own, as all he was to her was just an accident. Yet, she had sympathy for him and left him alone in the den, knowing he possibly could not survive without some shelter and a good source of food nearby.

Seeing Glamour had no actual home and instead wandered around the forest, sleeping where ever she could, she found staying with him was home enough. This had been her schedule each week, but the fog prevented the ability to see where she was going and so stayed with a close friend she had made in this forest since she was a little kitten.

Her coiled tail flicked at the snout of her reddish-brown furred companion continuously, tickling his nose with the white fluff on its tip. It was arousing him from his sleep as he twist and turned in his slumber of dreaming none other about what he wanted from her. The one he truly felt loved and safe with.

After some time, about ten seconds or so, she got bored and decided to take a more annoying approach to wake him up. She puffed her cheeks and twisted her crescent shaped head, leaning her head near his ears and blowing a small amount of air into his ear, making his right ear flick and stirring him further from his sleep.

The Glameow was determined to get her vulpine friend up from his slumber, whether she would have to bite his ear or not, she would get him up. Her mind was focused on playing something or to distract herself from being bored. To her, she always had fun with him as he acted silly with her, although lately had been more distant through the weeks. This fog was a good excuse to be around him and so she was going to use it to her advantage. He was agitated by her stay which caused her to become her mischievous self.

"Ngh..." her friend said as he tossed his body around, his back facing her now as he let out a small snarl that hardly done anything but tell Glamour that he was surely awake.

She lowered her body so her chest touched the ground and her hind was slightly swaying in the air, getting ready to pounce. For a moment, she began to decide on how she should wake him before she went with a basic approach.

"Wake. Up. Kurt." The Glameow pounced at the Vulpix, jumping on his body continuously and making him open his eyes when he felt her paws land on his chest, and forcing weight onto his chest when she jumped off him and landed so she was staring at his distorted expression as he woke up. Even though he didn't worry about her landing on him as she was pretty light thanks to her thin physique.

"So what are we going to do today?" Glamour asked in her high-pitched feminine voice as she sat on her haunches and gave Kurt a playful jab with her front right paw to his side as he stood up, making him fall over as he was still unsteady from waking up so suddenly.

He got up after landing on his left side, stretching quickly so he could wake up and get today over with. Before much longer, the small white fluff ran by his nose and made his nose twitch, making his body shiver. "Glamour... I'm not as energetic as you... I need my sleep..." he said in a low voice, making him sound calm, yet feel bad for not being there when she most needed it in both their lives.

"You said that yesterday, and I'm not taking no for an answer, remember you promised to play today. You promised!" she said as she leaped at him once again, her front paws out in an attempt to grab him and pin him done for something fun to do.

Kurt yawned before he saw the gray feline launch towards him with quickness, and with haste she brought him onto his back with her front paws forced upon his and her back paws on his. This prevented any attempt for an escape if he wanted, but being under her only made him sink into his feelings.

"Well a promise is a promise... I always keep my word," Kurt looked around and took a glance of the outside of his den from the entrance. All he saw was white with some dull green vines hanging from the top of the den, dangling as a cover that extended when pulled. "The fog seems to be veiling us so we might have to whip up something to play within here..." He went into a small thought before his stomach grumbled, sending him into sudden hunger and preventing him to think about his feline friend. "But we need to eat... So I guess I'll go get something for both of us."

A smile appeared on his face along with her lips creasing into a smile, holding a small proportion of hunger herself. It sounded like a good idea to Kurt in his mind, but Glamour didn't like it one bit. "Can we both go? I don't like to be alone in here while I wait for you..." She lowered her body on his and laid her chest to his while beaming her blue eyes into his brown ones, giving a frown as her gaze became saddened.

The thought of bringing her wasn't one he thought of as it was dangerous to be out in the thickness of white, in pairs and even by oneself. It wasn't the only thing he was worried about, but it seemed like that would be unlikely as they weren't that keen to get him... he hoped.

"I'd prefer you to stay here and wait for me to bring something back for us to eat..."

* * *

_'Stay calm... they're not here... they wouldn't be here... it's dangerous for them too...'_ The Vulpix looked around as he heard rustling from his side, managing to make out the image of a bush moving in the thick cloud that prevented to see anything too far away. The littlest noises scared him especially when he had to be careful on being on his own lately.

A figure jumped out and pounced over him, quickly turning around once it landed and started to run circles close by him. Cheers filled the skies as he stood in the middle of the untiring cat that managed to get her way easily.

"Glamour... stay close, I don't want you running about aimlessly. It's easy to get lost an-oof..." he was about to finish, but her body jumped onto his back, her paws wrapping around his chest and stomach. She held herself on his back as he took a slower pace in walking to where ever he could keep the scent of his home, but also smell some sort of food source.

"I told you its better if we get lost together then separately. Otherwise one of us would do something reckless... namely me," she laughed as she began to lick the back of Kurt's neck with her rough tongue, sending some shivers down his spine as he wasn't expecting that at all.

That was true and he did take it better to know she liked spending time around him. But he wanted more than friendship with her and well... didn't want to take advantage of her. She isn't even a year old yet compared to him being older then her by four months, she was only a nine month Glameow, and this felt to Kurt that she was too young to have such feelings and desires for. And so, he tried to keep them at bay as much as possible and resist the temptations that she offered him without even knowing she was as she had no clue what love was and all that's related to it.

"If you stay like that, I'll be happy, and maybe we can play your favourite game. How does that sound?" He turned his head to see her gleaming blue eyes sparkle with joy as she rubbed the tip of her right against his neck with happiness.

"I love that. But how about we use the rock this time instead of those tiny seeds...? Glamour questioned as her body settled comfortably on his, with her legs dangling on each side of him.

He nodded with approval, finding her head leaning on his forehead, giving him a second of unbalance before he composed himself and paced off at a slow pace, being careful to not fall with some of his steps being heavy with the unsteady terrain he stood on. Most of the ground of the forest was covered with grass, but he took shelter where soil overran most of his steps and made it harder to keep himself up but made good tracking details, in this case anyway.

Soon, his nose atoned to the smell of something highly sweet and more than a few feet away. Following the smell with ease and surprisingly not tripping over something with how bad this fog was. The smell of berries filled his nose as he bumped into the bush accidently, causing him to become startle and shake his body, causing Glamour to fall off his back with a small impact.

The Vulpix panicked, but that quickly blew over when he heard her laugh. "You silly Vulpix, it's just a Pecha bush," she mocked as she walked up to it and grabbed some of the pick berries that lay dormant on the bush.

Whenever they found a berry bush, Glamour was the one to pick the berries as she had a knack of knowing which ones were ripe, while if they came by a river, Kurt would be the one to fish as he was more capable of catching what he was aiming for within the streams. That, and he had more patience then Glamour did.

After a fair take of the bush, they both sat next to each other and happily began sharing what they could. There was a good amount of ripe Pecha's on this bush which allowed both to be full by the end of their morning feast and maybe lunch if they were smart.

"Delicious as always Glamour, to bad there is nothing else we could do out here. May as well go back to the den and play your game," Kurt said with a stern voice, getting a lick from Glamour across his cheek. He would love nothing more than to play around here with her, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling on his shoulders.

"Something has been bothering you ever since I've been around and I want to know what it is mister," Glamour demanded as she tackled him with surprise and brought her body to his while forcing him onto his back.

His body became tense and he began to rise in temperature, forming a blush at his face that was almost impossible to see with both the colour of his fur and the thick fog that veiled the forest. "Ha... it's nothing important, it just that I like being around you and it makes me tense to watch you be so free willed..." he smiled weakly, turning his face to the side. _'Don't... keep it together... you're strong and can beat the urge...'_

Her head tilted as she didn't understand what that all meant, but it sounded like a reasonable excuse. "Okay... then maybe we should..." she stopped for a second, glancing up into the distant, swearing she could hear something. "Can you hear that…? …Sounds like… hissing…?"

She was correct about that as the hissing became louder and Kurt began to panic, where as Glamour remained curious of the source but not as scared as her friend.

_'Hissing…! That can't be true, is he really that ruthless on me...'_ He thought as the hissing was more than a warning to leave for him, or at least get Glamour out of here so she wouldn't get hurt in anyway.

"Glamour, get out of here now! Unless you don't want to play your game!" he ordered as he tossed her off of him with ease with how light she really was, glaring off into the distance of the hissing with anger. It was good that she responded with a nod, but still lingered with questions, but knowing her for so long was a benefit and he knew what her main question would be and answered it before she started to speak. "I'll be right behind you, just get a move on."

Even with that, she shook her head and refused to leave his side, rubbing up against his side and clinging to him with no intentions of leaving.

This put pressure on his shoulders as he didn't want her to get hurt just because of his mistakes. "Please!" I don't want you to get hurt," he added, quickly pushing her aside when he heard some heavy breathing within the surrounding area. Using sight was a blind spot at this point, unless what you needed to do was right in front of you. Instead, he was using the sense of sound to determine what was going on around him, and if he was correct... this isn't going to end well...

Claws struck his side once he pushed her away, small cuts being left on his right side as he collapsed to the ground in pain. He held himself together and quickly turned around with the jaws of something long and purple just inches away from his face, before they retracted and turned away to what was hitting the long creature's tail.

Glamour nibbled at the snake's tail, trying to bite as hard as possible, failing as her teeth lacked sharpness like Kurt's did and so only distracted the Arbok's attack on Kurt.

With the creature eyes on the Glameow that hardly seemed to be worth his attack, he still decided to go at her, having only the vengeance to get the Vulpix back for what he had done. And if his eyes weren't deceiving him earlier, they were surely mates, and this would be the perfect way to get even. Though he wouldn't stop until he felt Kurt's body lay cold.

Kurt found himself in panic when he heard Glamour scream but was unable to do anything as a tall brown bear blocked his view with speed and struck him again with more force. This made Kurt yelp as he felt the Ursaring's claws strike his neck with fierce power, sending him both flying and spilling blood in small amounts.

The impact to the ground only egged the Vulpix to get back up and gain his composure, finding himself in a tough situation as all he could hear was Glamour's continuous plea of help. The aid of footsteps getting closer sent Kurt into a small state of anger, fire building up inside him as his body adjusted itself for an attack.

"Kurt! Help me!" Glamour yelped as she leaped up and dodged the Arbok's sharp fangs, pouncing off his closed maw and applying as much force to it to slam his head into the ground, doing little damage in the process. She was finding the chase exhilarating and fun, and continued to tease the snake to catch her and also calling out for help as she wasn't one to fight and wasn't all that confident that she was going to win.

Flames scorched the surprised Ursaring as they encompassed him and left him being severely burned and almost defeat. The fire Kurt breathed out only made his body more exhausted and took its toll on his energy as he found the fire getting weak and soon diminishing when he closed his maw.

Before he had a chance to fall, the Ursaring lunged at the defenceless Vulpix and held him under his body with his claws continuously scraping his chest before he succumbed to a sudden hit to the head.

Kurt saw Glamour jump over the head of the Ursaring, using the Arbok as a weapon and making him hit the back of the bear with his own weight. The two struck heads, knocking the Ursaring unconscious and making him fall to the side with great force to the ground. The Arbok landed on the ground with his scaly body, slightly disorientated from the blow to his head before he shook it off and continued his business.

All pain Kurt felt was put behind him and all he wanted was Glamour to get out of here to be safe. He found himself being dragged by his left paw, sending shocks of unrated pain through his body once again from all the cuts and grazes he had sustained within a few minutes.

She viewed his blooded body as she turned white with fear. Instead of talking, she just stared with panic, in hopes he was okay or was going to be.

"Look out!" he yelled as he jumped up onto his paws and tackled Glamour to the side, both of them rolling together before he fell off in agonizing pain, screaming at the top of his lungs for it to stop.

Her ears curdled at hearing her friend's cries of pain. She didn't know what to do as she had no view of her surrounds and was only keeping her eyes on the snake that seemed to circle around the both of them as she stood shaking on her feet, her feet wobbling uncontrollably with how scared she felt at this point. She was scared out of her mind as she found herself lacking the ability to attack if she wanted, and seeing him lie there writhing in pain from all the wounds he had sustained with his yelps still filling the misty area was making her regret so many things.

The Arbok slithered along the ground, using the aid of vibrations to get his surroundings and what was his prime target. He found himself most proud in making him suffer, and was going to let him go at it for as long as he deserved it.

Glamour stood her ground as he stalked up on her, baring his fangs in intimidation and for a bite if he was right on his mark. She straightened her tail and whipped it across his face, doing nothing much but making a loud ***whack*** against his scaly skin, which only made him more angry and direct his mouth at her.

He forced himself up and forced his body to keep up on his feet, pushing onwards slowly and leaping in between the Arbok and Glamour.

Time stood still as the fangs clenched among his ribs, piercing his flesh with no sweat and applying more force as he injected him with poisonous venom. Everything faulted through his mind as he couldn't help but yell in pain as the venom coursed into his body and began spreading.

Glamour stood there emotionless, her friend jumped in front of her to take a deadly attack and now has the price to pay. She now felt lost at this point, she didn't know what to do without him and, for the first time in her life, she found herself stricken with anger. Not of mock anger like she always had, but of pure hatred...

She tackled the Arbok on its hood as he held the flailing Vulpix within his grasp. Her head made an impact in the middle of his hood, and in doing so made him lose his tightness of his mouth, dropping the Vulpix onto the ground with blood spilling on some of her fur.

He was sent a far way a back with her landing on her feet, breathing and growling heavily. She had lost her careless state and was only filled with getting this Arbok to pay for hurting him.

"Pl-please... don't get... hurt b-b-because of... me..." Kurt managed as he winced at each word he spoke and was almost impossible to understand with his voice distorted with his sobs.

This distracted her and the scaly Pokémon took this to his advantage. He shook off her tackle and slithered himself around until he pinpointed where she was standing once more. After he done so, he opened his mouth and drew his fangs from two protective sheathes that were located on the top part of his mouth.

Oblivious to how close she was to being bitten as she gained her former self at hearing his voice, still dismissing the idea of leaving without him. She pawed him once near the two holes that held the venom that was causing him more grief then before. She got some blood stained on her paw when she touch it with how much blood soaked his fur and stained the ground in pools of red and brown.

"It's okay Kurt! You'll be... you'll be okay..." she drew some tears from her eyes as he smiled weakly before it turned into a yell of both pain and warning. He yelled for her to turn around and she did so, getting the sight of the snake that caused all this, along with that Ursaring who was unconscious still.

Her tears quickened in flows as she found herself breaking down slowly with every second passing by. Her friend was at mere death and she was most likely be the same. She held her head up as tears streamed down her face, "Why...?" she sobbed and was the only thing she could bring herself to say in front of this fiend.

"Has-s-s it not occurred to you that he des-s-served it... if only you knew what he has-s-s done, you would then unders-s-stand..." he hissed, expanding his hood as big as he could as he lunged at her with full speed. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to be bitten as she lacked the ability to go on without him.

He was her only reason to look forward to the next day. The games they always played together just to pass the time, spending time with each other and just talking, and the silliness of her Vulpix's personality. If he wasn't there, what reason did she have to wake up tomorrow or the next? It may have been painful to go in such away, but she thought that they'd be together.

With her eyes closed tightly and the air around her felt nothing more than tense, having only two regrets she wished she could fulfil...

"Hey, you 'kay?" she heard a high pitched voice say as she heaved her head up and slowly opened her eyes, being caught off guard by two large crimson eyes on a blue face, the eyes however were within a black band that ran along his face that ended with one black teardrop shape on each side of his face, dangling as he stared at her.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" She pleaded, falling to the ground and being submissive in hopes this new foe showed mercy for the two.

She felt something stroke her back gently and calmly. "Don't worry, it safe, daddy's taking care of Arbok."

Glamour opened her eyes once again, staring at the Riolu that was being friendly. Her body calmed down and her fears began laying to rest as his paws continuously stroked her back to relax her.

The moment she heard some cries from Kurt, she turned to him and found him to be a pale red colour, more dull then his normal colour. "Kurt..." she murmured under her breath, one of her fears seeping itself back in her mind. "Please... I don't... I can't live without you..." She burst into tears, her head leaning into his side and rubbing softly in affection.

The Vulpix laid unconscious with small groans escaping him as the poison that ran through his body slowly took its toll and began breaking down his bones and shutting down his nerves.

"WATCH OUT!" A much deeper voice called out, male for certain and was more than fierce. Before Glamour realised it was directed to her, she found her taken a few feet away from the snake that was causing so much pain for her within this morning.

The Riolu fell back at the lunging Arbok as his tail whacked her on the face and stung her for a second as she saw her father running by on the balls of his feet.

Those eyes were the last thing she remembered seeing, blood thirsty for death and blood as her breaths became hard with the Arbok beginning to coil itself around her body tightly. Every exhale became painful and exhausting as the snake constricted her into hopeful death. She found herself unable to fight back and her bones felt like they were shattering, making she screamed in sheer pain before she passed out from too much pain.

A black tipped paw jabbed the Arbok's face as he hissed in pain as an electrical charge surged through his body, stunning him and causing him pain. Glamour herself though was unconscious, had the surge of electricity running through her body causing it to twitch slightly. His grip around the Glameow loosened, the Lucario taking his chance and grabbing him with both his paws onto his hood, quickly and forcefully tossing him through the air and letting go.

As he let go, the Arbok flying through the air with no movement from being paralysed, he focused his aura around his paws and slowly began to grow a blue sphere that grew between his paw. After it was big enough, he sent it flying towards the Arbok, sending it further into the mist and most likely sending it packing as it stood no chance against him with the upper advantage.

His eyes adjusted to Glamour as he leaned down and viewed her body, making note of the blood stains in her fur. She was still breathing which was a sign of life, but he feared internal damage upon her body. His pointed blue ears picked up struggling noises as he began to see his daughter drag that Vulpix along the ground with both her paws clinging to his paw.

He ran to her and slapped her on her wrist, making her drop the Vulpix's paw and rub her right paw on her left wrist, trying to rub the small sting of pain from his slap.

"You're spreading the venom by doing that!" He grabbed the Vulpix and cradled him in his arms. "Carry that Glameow; she should be much lighter than him." The Lucario dashed off into the forest and made his way to where he loved, grabbing a few Pecha's as he made his way back.

As he ran off, the Riolu scoffed, her father having doubts that she was strong was so frustrating for her. But she got to the task on hand, not paying too much attention to her father's lack of observation. She made her way to the Glameow and began to think of a way to carry her. Her first attempt was to mimic her father was proved successfully as she was cradling the cat in her arms. Her size was making it difficult to hold her balance as the Riolu tracked through the forest with the use of her eyes and the aura her father had been teaching her lately. This made most of the travelling within the forest at this time for her and her father easy, being able to sense the aura of everything within the forest.

Soon, her view became vaster and she found herself out of the forest ad staring towards the town of Liponsa, given to it by its discoverer, Sali, a Ponyta that managed to create a town on the opened land and making Pokémon come far and wide to live here.

If the fog wasn't so thick and blinding the view, you would see houses placed evenly around Liponsa, shaped mostly like shells of different sorts with the material used back in the day to build these houses. Most were of a dull blue colour, but some held more detail with greens and reds, a vast variety really. They all sized above twelve feet, huge for most of the residents that happened to live here. The ground of the land was mixed with grass and granite, the granite emerging from the cave that lay in the middle.

Not many lived here as it was a small town, and far from any other town by miles. The only attraction to this town was the cave that lay in the middle for explorers that would come and search it. Most never came out and some found their way out but where severely beaten by something they couldn't remember.

The Forbidden Cavern, or DiH Cave for short, was what they called it and was quite a sight to see as all anyone really knew about it was that it ran deep underground, where light would never reach it and would only expand darkness.

After some walking around, she found where she lived and entered with haste through the opened wooden door, not liking the mist one bit in all matter as it gave her complex thoughts on why such a thing existed.

When she was inside, she found her father sitting on the ground with the Vulpix in a green cylindrical container, giving his fur a wash and to clean wounds that were proving to be harder then he thought. The surroundings of the room were all spread out to the side, like always. Even though all that lay in this current room was a green rectangular table, along with some round green chairs and stacked hey in the corner that was tied down with rope.

She softly padded over to the Lucario who towered her in size by three feet, him being just above four feet. "Is he gonna be 'kay?" She asked, placing the Glameow on a green bag that acted as a bed for her, and quite a comfy bed as it was more then used for both her and her father to lie on with so much more room to move around.

He placed the Vulpix on the bed and softly grabbed one of the few Pecha berries that were lying next to him in a bunch. His hand ran along his soaked clean fur, the one with the berry hovering over the two puncture wounds that held a dark purplish colouration at the torn flesh of each. "You might want to cover your ears Helen..." is what he replied to her and waited for her to follow his order.

Her paws covered her small triangular ears and she nodded her head, giving clearance to continue his treatment. The juices dripped from his clenched hand as he crushed the Pecha within his paw, landing on the tainted wound and building up in liquid. After he got all the juices he could, he threw the dry berry to the side and began to massage the area that was filled with juices, putting pressure bear the wounds and making sure he was getting the substance through the wound but also made sure to cause him a high amount of grief.

After he rubbed in what he could, he decided that this wasn't working and only one thing could be done if he was to survive. He was hoping that he awake in pain from the pressure he was applying, but that wasn't working to his accord.

"I think he needs medical attention that only one can provide..." he turned his head towards his daughter a held a stern gaze, "you ready for a run to the town over" he added, pushing a weak smile upon his face.

Helen squealed in excitement as she jumped on the spot. She hadn't been asked for trips with her father by her father! This was quite a new feeling she felt as she had only knowledge of where she lived and hadn't seen other towns. Her father never let her go about anywhere without him, and for good reason too as he found out something about her that he wasn't going to tolerate.

"YA! YA!" she squealed as her father ordered her to pick the Glameow up, though he had doubts about her daughter carrying a female with his new knowledge about her.

"No funny business! Got it!" he told her as he picked up the Vulpix and cradled him once again in his arms and her daughter following suite, but instead with the feline.

The End


End file.
